Aku akan melindungimu'
by nhy17Boonon
Summary: Hanya sepenggal fiksi tentang Jeno dan Jaemin. JeMin/JaeJe pair.


'Aku akan melindungimu'

.

.

.

Lee Jeno

Na Jaemin

.

BxB

.

.

(Awas!!! ; terlalu banyak typo. Cerita membosankan. OOC sekali. dan lain sebagainya)

1S (OneShoot)

.

.

.

Isi ceritanya tidak bermakna apa-

apa.

Hanya sebuah penggalan moment Jeno yang melindungi Jaemin (meski hanya lewat kata).

.

Fiksi ini murni--amat amat murni buatan saya. Jika ada kesamaan isi dengan cerita lain adalah kebetulan semata. Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.

(Jangan ada jiplak-menjiplak diantara kita ya kawan)

.

Tokoh adalah tokoh pinjaman. Bukan milik saya

.

Nhy17Boonon

.

Pernahkah kalian melihat Ayah kalian marah hanya karena mie ramyeon yang tengah dimakannya?

Na Jaemin pernah.

Kala itu, mereka bertiga; ia, sang Ayah dan sang Ibu sedang dalam makan malam.

Sang Ibu yang dari pagi memang banyak bekerja--dan mungkin berakhir lelah serta letih menyiapkan makan malam. Hanya ramyeon dan beberapa kudapan lain. Sang Ayah, datang bersama Jaemin yang mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka bertiga bersama duduk diatas kursi ruang makan. Menghadapi ramyeon yang mengepul mengeluarkan asap.

"Wah ramyeonnya terlihat lezat."

Ayah bergumam ceria. Hendak berceloteh dan bercanda, namun baik Ibu maupun Jaemin sama-sama terdiam. Jaemin dengan alasan ; tak tahu harus menanggapi Ayahnya, sedang sang Ibu ia letih untuk sekedar mendengarnya.

.

Ayah kembali bercanda saat mie ramyeon yang ia makan mudah putus.

Dengan kesal Ibu menjawabnya ketus ; "Kalau kau protes terus terhadap makanan yang ada kenapa kau tak membuatnya sendiri." ; dan bunyi berisik mangkuk yang terlempar dan beradu dengan lantai menjadi musik penghantar makan malam mereka. Menimbulkan keterkejutan bagi Jaemin dan Ibu. Jaemin memandang takut pada mie tumpah dilantai sana, berbarengan air mata yang mulai memupuk. Ayahnya tak pernah sekasar ini sebelumnya.

Jaemin takut.

"DIAM KAU.. AKU LELAH."

Ayah pergi setelah menggebrak meja.

Menambah Jaemin.

Malam ini Jaemin akan mengingatnya ; malam saat keluarga utuh mereka perlahan mulai pecah.

.

Suatu sore Jaemin bersinggah di taman bermain. Ia memang sudah remaja, namun ia tak pernah sungkan untuk sekedar berhenti di taman. Tempat ia bermain saat kecil. Rerumputan hijau disana benar-benar subur, dan bersih. Jaemin menyukai itu.

Biasanya Jaemin akan mendudukkan dirinya sebentar. Sekedar menenangkan pikiran.

Lalu ia tarik kedua lututnya, mendekap penuh protektif, dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya diantar dua lutut.

.

.

Kemudian ia menangis.

.

.

Saat seseorang menyentuh bahunya, Jaemin terlonjak kaget. Secepat ia mampu, mengusap aliran airmata dari pipinya. Berusaha tampil ceria layaknya Na Jaemin.

Ia menoleh, mendapat Lee Jeno berada disampingnya.

"Kenapa?" wajahnya sirat kekhawatiran. Entah harus senang atau sedih, Jaemin bingung untuk berkata.

"Sudah lebih setengah jam kau disini, dan sudah lima belas menit lebih kau menangis." Suara Jeno yang penuh kekhawatiran cukup membuat Jaemin tenang. Ia memang membutuhkan teman bercerita saat ini. Dan ia tahu Jeno datang disaat tepat.

"Aku hanya merasa takut Hyung."

"Ada apa?"

"Entahlah... Tiba-tiba Ayah berubah kasar." Dengan itu Jaemin menunduk kembali.

Jeno melebarkan kaki, duduk santai sesukanya.

"Paman Na mungkin sedang lelah."

Jaemin tak bersuara.

"Paman Na pasti tidak bermaksud--"

"APA MAKNA 'TIDAK BERMAKSUD' ITU MEMBANTING MANGKUK SAAT MAKAN MALAM BERLANGSUNG. AYAHKU BAHKAN MEMBENTAK IBU DAN MENGGEBRAK MEJA MAKAN SEBELUM PERGI. APA ITU YANG KAU BILANG 'TIDAK BERMAKSUD'." Jeno terkejut. Jaemin yang berteriak saat ini bukan seperti Jaemin yang ia tahu. Anak itu bahkan menangis kembali. Membuat matanya nampak sembab. Jeno iba. Sungguh. Selama mengenal Jaemin, Jeno tak pernah melihat Jaemin seperti ini.

"Jaem--"

"Ayahku... Ayahku hyung, orang yang kuhormati, bertindak kasar didepanku. "

Suaranya terdengar serak dan parau.

"Ibuku bahkan menangis sendirian setelah menyuruhku masuk kamar.. Kau, hyung kau tak akan pernah tau rasanya." Saat jaemin menurunkan nada suaranya hingga lirih, Jeno sadar, Jaemin tertekan.

"Aku ingin mati saja hyung."

.

.

"Bodoh,"

"Na Jaemin, kau sangat bodoh. Bahkan kau orang paling bodoh yang kukenal."

Ini menit kesepuluh yang berlalu setelah mereka saling terdiam. Mereka sama-sama mencoba memberi jeda untuk diri mereka sendiri.

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku."

"Aku memang tak mengenalmu luar dalam Jaem, tapi berteman denganmu selama ini membuatku percaya kau orang yang tangguh. Tapi setelah kau berkata seperti itu.. Aku bodoh mempercayaimu."

"Selamat kalau begitu hyung."

"Bagaimana seandainya kuberitahu kau.. Bahwa Ayahku jauh biadab dari Ayahmu" Jaemin melebarkan matanya, Jeno hyung yang ia tahu tak pernah berkata kasar, terlebih untuk Ayahnya.

"Ayahku bahkan lebih kasar dan biadab dari Ayahmu. Dan kau tahu, kau hanya sekali mendapatkan ayahmu kasar.. Aku, setiap hari Jaem."

"Hyung.."

"Tidak apa-apa Jaem... Aku mengerti."

"Hyung maaf."

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Jaem." Jeno tersenyum. Menenggelamkan mata indahnya hingga menerbitkan eyes smile. Jaemin merasakan dadanya sesak melihat Jeno tersenyum. Ada rasa nyaman dan bahagia disana. Direlung hatinya.

"Terimakasih Hyung.. Terimakasih telah menemaniku." Dan tanpa sadar Jaemin menggenggam tangan penuh kasih itu. Menggenggamnya erat-erat. Jeno, sebagai balasan merengkuh tubuh Jaemin. Membawanya dalam pelukan hangat dan nyaman.

"Hyung..."

"Ayo kita lewati ini bersama Jaem..."

"-Saat kau membutuhkanku aku akan ada untukmu dan,"

"Aku... Aku akan menjagamu." Mereka bertahan seperti itu. Hanya akan seperti itu untuk saat ini. Jaemin memeluk tubuh Jeno erat. Bahkan lebih erat dari Jeno sendiri. Jaemin terlalu berat melepas pelukan pemuda itu. Merasa cukup nyaman untuk sekarang.

.

Setidaknya, Jeno akan akan selalu mencoba menjaga Jaemin mulai saat ini. Tidak membiarkan siapapun melukai pemuda itu. Tidak membiarkan pemuda itu menangis lebih lama.

Karena Jeno terlanjur jatuh hati dan rela berkorban diri untuk Jaemin.

Meski belum pernah ia lakukan.

Jeno.. Pemuda itu berjanji ia akan melindungi Na Jaemin dengan segala kasih sayangnya.

.

.

.

"Aku akan melindungimu Jaem."

.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Ada yang suka Jaemin-Jeno Pair gak??? kalok yak waaah kita sama xD. Sebenarnya paling suka RenLe ( Renjun-Chenle) tapi jarang banget ada fiksinya disini u.u.. Sedih lah pokoknya. Mau posting RenLe si... tpi belum ku ubah-ubah lagi. Jadi pelampiasan bikin JeMin.

\--Tapi ini kok rada aneh ini ya fiksinya. aduuh bingung lah... penulis amatiran mohon dimaklumi--

Mau posting VerKwan tapi belum diubah-ubah juga bagian yg seharusnya diubah. Jadi pumpung JeMin udah nyepak alias udah jadi post ini aja.

Seperti biasa... kritik saran sangat diperbolehkan untuk fiksi saya. Jangan segan-segan, sekalipun gak suka. Bilang aja gak papa kok. Mungkinkah fiksi saya membosankan, buruk, tidak berfaedah (xD) menjengkelkan de el el... Kasih Teha saya aja. Menerima dengan lapang dada.


End file.
